Another ABC
by Lupa Dracolis
Summary: A collection of alphabetical one-shots, all Romy-based. T because of potential "adult situations". They are one-shots, which means they are not linked to each other. Don't look for a link; there isn't one. Okay?
1. Anger

"Yah damn Swamp Rat! Cain't yah jus' keep yer hands to yahself?" Rogue snapped at Gambit, who had just wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Very sorry, _ma chère_, but Remy was under de impression dat when _deux_ people are a couple, dey do t'ings like dis." Gambit replied smoothly, keeping his arms around her waist.

"Not when one person in the couple has skin that can knock the other person unconscious!" she protested, pushing at the arms around her. The arms around her that simply refused to move. "Foah Pete's sake, Swamp Rat, git yer hands offa me!" Rogue struggled harder, but to no avail.

"Now, _Cherie_, y're being silly. Remy's no' touchin' y'r skin, is he?" the voice came low and soft in her ear, and it made Rogue pause in her struggles. "An' besides, all y' gotta do is ask Remy, an' he'll let go." Rogue could feel the air from his lips over her ear and cheek, and was able to think slightly abstractly that he wasn't playing fair. It was probably a good idea to voice this complaint, she decided.

"Yahr not… not playin' fair…" well, that was a pathetic attempt, and it seemed Remy agreed, because a low chuckle followed her hesitant and slightly breathy words. However, Rogue persevered. "An'… an' Ah want yah to let go of meh."

Instead of doing this, he began to trace circles on her sides with his fingers. The feeling made her shiver.

"Now _Cherie_… we bot' know dat's not true, don't we?" the grin on his face was very nearly audible.

"Ah… Ah don't know what yah're talkin' abaht, Swamp Rat. Ah… Ah def'nately want ya to let go."

"Really? Dat so?"and then his mouth was on her gauze-covered shoulder, and Rogue completely forgot what she was complaining about. Instead, she melted into his arms.

And fell to the floor, hitting the base of her spine. She scrambled to her feet.

"What in the sam hill did ya do that fer!" Rogue yelled, understandably angry.

"Well _Cherie_, y' gave Remy a bit o' a surprise... he didn' mean t' drop y', he swears! He jus' wasn' 'specting y' to… ah… succumb quite so easy." That explanation didn't help Rogue's temper.

"Succumb? Who's succumbin', Ah'd lahke tah know!" she snapped, accent strengthening with her rising emotions. "Ah'm waitin' fer an ansah, Swamp Rat." She added after a pause, in which he had just stared at her. Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread across the Cajun's face.

"_Ma chère_... Remy'd forgot how sexy y' were when y' were mad at him."

Growling, she lunged at him, which he expertly dodged. He ran off, with his "chère" in hot pursuit.

**A/N**

**Now, because I know from the last one of these that I did that some people are going to be confused, regardless of the summary, these one-shots are exactly that. ONE-SHOTS. They are not related to each other, they are not related to the last collection I did in this fandom, and really, now, I don't think you have any excuse to be confused.**

**That aside, any suggestions for future chapter titles are much appreciated, and you'll be credited at the end if I use your suggestion.**


	2. Blush

Blush. That was his target, he told himself. He just wanted to see her blush. This untouchable southerner with her husky voice and fiery spirit… he wanted to see if it was possible (and of course, if anyone could do this, it would be him). That's what he told himself, anyway. He could make her mad, that was easy. Anyone could do that. But make her blush… that would be a challenge.

Let us observe from a distance.

She is standing by the large window. He approaches and stands close beside her. She turns to greet him and he lifts her hand to his lips, kissing gloved knuckles. She scowls and pulls her hand away. He reaches up and smoothes hair back from her face, gloved hand slipping over pale skin. His hand returns to her face, and traces the frown lines on her face. He says something, and she laughs, head tilting back. He leans in closer and whispers something in her ear. She pushes him in the chest, but he takes a hold of her wrists and pulls her in close, whispering something else in her ear. She pauses.

A low growl from behind them interrupts the moment, and they turn to see a short but angry Canadian. He grins and takes her hand up to his lips, kisses it, then runs off with the Canadian in hot pursuit.

Let us move in closer.

She stands in the window, holding her hand out in front of her and, if only he were there to see it, a delicate rose spreading across both her cheeks.

**Again, any suggestions for chapter titles are welcome!**


End file.
